Ahri'ahn (New Earth-Forty Seven)
History Origin Ahri'ahn was the son of two powerful Altantean sorcerers Calculha and his mate Majistra. Both parents were incredibly gifted, but followed magic from different sources. His father used magic from the Lords of Order, while his mother used magic from the Lords of Chaos. The two mated, due to a prophecy that claimed their child would unite Atlantis and become the first king. What complicated the matter was that Ahri'ahn was born the twin of his elder brother Garn Daanuth. Uncertain which child would rule both parents agreed to take one of the respective children and raise and train them in their forms of magic. They believed that the most powerful would be the child of prophecy and felt that which ever one won in the end it would lead to Atlantis being ruled by either the Lords of Order of the Lords of Chaos. Ahri'ahn would be taken by his father and be taught the magic of Order, while his brother would be raised by their mother and be taugh the magic of Chaos. The two would train for 18 years learning powerful forms of magic and were naturally skilled and talented in it. Both were considered protegees and were often considered equal in terms of magical prowess and capability. What shifted the odds in Ahri'ahn's favor was that unknown to his father he had begun studying magic of Chaos in secret as well. Upon the fated day of the duel between his brother and himself, Ahri'ahn met his brother for the first time since they were both infants. Unlike himself his brother had become a sadistic and cruel individual under their mother's tutelage. Garn Daanuth was very confident in skills and viewed Ahri'ahn was nothing but a weak second born. The battle would last for three days with neither giving an inch. On the last day, of the duel, both were exhausted and weak. As Garn Daanuth was preparing to counter Ahri'ahn's next attack he was surprised by his brother using an array of Chaos magic, which caught Garn off balance and fatally injured him. As Garn laid dying he cursed Ahri'ahn for his trickery. He would die shortly after due to his injuries. After defeating his brother, Ahri'ahn expected to be praised by his father, but was shocked to see him avoiding his gaze, with a look of shame. His mother on the other hand praised his ruthless nature and commented that she knew she made a mistake when she chose Garn and commented that he was always weak and foolish. She also praised his natural talent to Chaos magic and how he should give up on Order magic. Angered by her cruelty and callousness nature, he unleashes a powerful spell of Chaos magic that kills her before she could react. Calculha watched in horror by his sons actions and would beg his son not to give into the Lords of Chaos and remain loyal to the Lords of Order and comment on how its not their way to act the way he was. Ahri'ahn would reply that he does not answer to the Lords of either Chaos or Order and he can wield magic without being corrupted by the influence and every decision he makes was his own. He would go on to say that he will not kill Calculha, but if he truly disagrees with his views he should leave and never return, which his father does. After these events, Ahri'ahn would take up the name Arion and begin uniting the warring kingdoms of Atlantis by using his powerful magics to either gain followers or subdue his enemies. After years of warfare. Arion would fully unite Atlantis with him as the First True King. The Great Deluge Arion would bring Atlantis into Golden Age under his leadership encouraging the growth of magic and trade. During this same time both the Lords of Order and Chaos began enraged by Arion's defiant and arrogant nature, with his refusal to accept either group as his superiors. This anger would reach its breaking point, when he began creating his own forms of magic and in doing so gained immortality. He would also begin encouraging others to created their own forms of magic outside of the influence of both Chaos and Order Such an insult lead to both the Lords of Order and Chaos to join forces to punish Arion and Atlantis for their hubris. The Lords of Order and Chaos would use their combined powers to imprison Arion in a magical dimension and then proceeded to cause a magical comet to hit the Earth and cause a planetary catastrophe that lead to Atlantis sinking to the bottom of the sea. 45% of the population perished, but the remaining population was saved, due to the intervention of the wizards, mages, and sorcerers of the kingdom, who used their magics to transform the population so they were capable of surviving at the bottom of the sea until they could reach land. Due to how much magic it took to preform such a task several magic users died in the process and due to this they were unable to reverse the process once they did find land. The effects would become permanent as after several generations of Atlanteans began to accommodate to living at the bottom of the sea. The Return of Arion Arion would eventually break free of the magical dimension after 300 years had past, which at said point he would turn his fury towards the Lords of Order and Chaos before he would return to Atlantis, unaware of its situation. His attack against them lead to the deaths of several Lords of Order and Chaos and the few who survived managed to cast him away and used their remaining power to isolate themselves from Earth. Before they did however they taunted Arion about Atlantis and how even though he killed several Lords more would appear and take their place over the centuries as long as magic of Order and Chaos was practiced. Arion would be returned to Earth enraged by his denial of revenge, but would decide to return to Atlantis to find out what the Lords did to his kingdom. To his shock he did not find the land, where Atlantis once stood and in shock and fear he used his magic to locate it. Once his magic succeeded he was shocked to discover it had made its way to the bottom of the sea. He would use his magics to travel to the sunken kingdom and find that it was once again divided between warring factions, with his descendants leading one faction, while warlords were controlling several others. Arion would keep his presence hidden and observe the conflict in secret. As he watched he became overcome with guilt for the events that transpired after his imprisonment feeling he was at fault for incurring the wraith of the Lords of Order and Chaos on his people and their actions to save most of the population from such a gruesome fate. Arion would attempt to reverse the magic of both the Lords and the Atlantean mages, but to his shock he was unable to and lacked the both the power to perform said magic. Ashamed of his many failures and feeling unworthy to be involved in Atlantis' present affairs, Arion would enter a self imposed exile and begin searching the Earth for ways to strengthen his magic and search for others who could aid him in returning Atlantis to the surface and return the population to their natural state. Nomad Years Hunt for Gog During his travels in search of powerful magic to fix Atlantis and its people, Arion stumbled upon a conflict between the an Old God known as Gog and a pair of New Gods, who sought to destroy him. The pair consisted of the brothers, Drax and Uxas, who claimed to be the children Yuga Khan, who were tasked by the father hunt down and destroy Gog to rid the world of the blight of Old Gods once and for all. Intrigued by their power and possibility of their aid in repairing Atlantis to its former glory, Arion offered his services to the two brothers. Uxas would initially refuse the help feeling that they do not need the aid of a lower form of life, but was coaxed into allowing it by his brother Drax, who believed Arion could give them an edge. The three would travel together for several weeks, with Arion noticing very clear differences between the two brothers. He saw Uxas as malicious, aggressive and so goal orientated that he would literally destroy any obstacle in his way without hesitation. Drax was the opposite of this, he was calm and controlled and enjoyed the traveling and seemed to want to take his time. Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Immortals Category:Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Illusion Creation Category:Mind Control Category:Super Stamina Category:Geniuses Category:Levitation Category:Fire Blasts Category:Chronokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Force Field Generation Category:Empathy Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Self Duplication Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Resurrection Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Disguise Category:Phasing Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Time Travel Category:Insanity Category:Wind Manipulation Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Possession Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Magic Users Category:Time Control Category:Photokinesis Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Royalty Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Sword Wielders Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Precognition Category:New Earth-Forty Seven Category:Inspired by DC